1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to spectator seating systems, and more particularly, to a grandstand seating arrangement that can be displaced vertically.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different sporting events require different spectator seating heights to optimize the viewing angles, i.e., sight lines, experienced by the spectators. This is particularly the case in arenas that alternate, for example, between hockey and basketball events. It is desired that the spectator seating be made higher during hockey events than during basketball events. During a hockey event, not only does a more elevated spectator obtain a better sight line of the puck on the ice, the elevated spectator is less likely to be in the path of puck travel. In a typical arena that would hold hockey and basketball events, the seating arrangement, which is more in the nature of grandstand seating, is not movable.
There are, however, other spectator seating situations where there is a need for variability in the spectator seating height. Conventional grandstand seating arrangements generally have a fixed height between respective seating levels. When bleacher or grandstand seating arrangements are situated next to each other, it is desired that the respective seating levels be substantially co-planar with each other. In such situations, the respective bleacher or grandstand seating arrangements will have equal heights between the respective seating levels, and it therefore is desired to control of the elevation of a plurality of seating levels simultaneously.
In addition to the foregoing, it is desired in some spectator seating arrangements that a bleacher or grandstand seating system be vertically deployable to achieve a usable seating height, and that it be deployed downward in its entirety so that its reduced height permits it to be stored in areas having relatively low height dimensions, as would be the case with gymnasiums having mezzanines or elevated running tracks beneath which the bleacher or grandstand seating arrangements are desired to be stored.
There is therefore a need for a seating arrangement that can be deployed to a desired elevation, and which can be adapted and optimized for particular spectator activities.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a simple seating arrangement that can be in deployed to a predetermined height within a continuous range of heights.
It is another object of the invention to provide a seating arrangement that can support its full load rating irrespective of the height at which it is deployed.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a seating arrangement that can be deployed vertically to a plurality of selectable seating level heights that are optimized for different spectator activities.
It is a further object of his invention to provide a seating arrangement where the various ends and corners thereof can individually be raised and/or lowered so that the seating arrangement can be leveled over an uneven support surface.
The foregoing and other objects are achieved by this invention which provides, in a specific illustrative embodiment thereof, a grandstand seating arrangement that has a plurality of seating level members each having first and second ends and arranged in sequentially elevated relation to one another by a first predetermined height, wherein each such seating level member is disposed below an immediately superior seating level member. A rigid frame is coupled to, and arranged to surround, the plurality of seating elements. There is additionally provided a plurality of lifting arrangements, the individual lifting elements being coupled to various parts of the rigid frame for displacing same vertically. The rigid frame is coupled to the plurality of lifting arrangements by a corresponding plurality of couplers.
In one embodiment of the invention, each of the lifting arrangements is provided with a rotatory drive for producing a torque. Additionally, a screw drive arrangement is coupled to the rotatory drive and is rotated thereby. The screw drive arrangement is engaged with a respective one of the couplers of the rigid frame.
In a further embodiment of the invention, there is provided a plurality of stanchion supports, each of which is associated with a respective one of the plurality of seating level members. A lower stop is disposed on each of the stanchion supports and is arranged at a determined height that is responsive to the height of the associated seating level member relative to the height of the other seating level members. In a practicable embodiment of the invention, the stanchion supports are arranged in pairs, each member of the pair being disposed at a respective end of the associated one of the seating level members. Those of the stanchion supports that are associated with the same one of the seating level members have their respective lower stops disposed at substantially the same respective height.
In a still further embodiment of the invention, there is provided a plurality of seating level member supports, each such seating level member support being coupled to, and displaceable along, the stanchion support that is associated with the respectively associated one of the plurality of seating level members. Each of the seating level member supports is provided with a frame coupler for communicating with the rigid frame, the seating level member support being displaced along the stanchion support that is associated with the respectively associated one of the plurality of seating level members in response to displacement of the rigid frame by the plurality of lifting elements. The rigid frame couples sequentially to the seating level member supports, the sequence being responsive to the heights of their associated frame couplers.
In a practicable embodiment of the invention, the rigid frame is formed of a lower frame portion that is coupled to the plurality of lifting arrangements. Additionally, there is provided an upper frame portion, coupled rigidly to the lower frame portion, for communicating with the frame couplers of the seating level member supports.
Forward-most ones of the seating level members are installed upon a further rigid frame that is coupled to the aforementioned rigid frame. This forward rigid frame is provided with a locking support that bears at least a portion of the weight of the further rigid frame.
In accordance with a method aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of deploying a grandstand seating arrangement of the type having a plurality of seating level members. In accordance with the invention, the method is provided with the steps of:
upward driving a rigid frame vertically in an upward direction;
engaging sequentially a plurality of seating level member supports, each such seating level member support being associated with a respective one of the seating level members; and
urging, in response to said step of upward driving, the plurality of seating level members sequentially upwardly.
In one embodiment of this method aspect of invention, the step of engaging includes the further step of sequentially supporting a frame coupler of each seating level member support with the rigid frame during the step of upward driving. The step of upward driving includes the step of operating a lift arrangement coupled to the rigid frame. In an embodiment where the lift arrangement is a screw jack, the step of upward driving includes the further step of rotating the screw jack which is coupled to the rigid frame. After performing the step of upward driving, there is provided the step of downward driving wherein the plurality of seating level member supports are sequentially released to be supported on a lower stop of an associated stanchion support. During performance of the steps of upward driving and downward driving there is provided the step of displacing the plurality of seating level member supports axially along their respectively associated stanchion supports.
In accordance with a further apparatus aspect of the invention, there is provided a grandstand seating arrangement having a plurality of seating level members, each having first and second ends and arranged in sequentially elevated relation to one another by a first predetermined height. Each such seating level member is disposed below an immediately superior seating level member. A rigid frame is coupled to, and arranged to surround, the plurality of seating elements. The rigid frame has a lower frame portion coupled to the plurality of lifting arrangements, and an upper frame portion coupled rigidly to the lower frame portion. A plurality of lifting arrangements is coupled to the lower frame portion of the rigid frame for displacing same vertically. Additionally, there is provided a plurality of stanchion supports, each such stanchion support being associated with a respective one of the plurality of seating level members. A lower stop is disposed on each stanchion support and arranged at a respective height that is responsive to the height of the associated seating level member relative to the other seating level members. A plurality of seating level member supports each support a respectively associated one of the plurality of seating level members. Each such seating level member support is coupled to, and displaceable along, the stanchion support that is associated with the respectively associated one of the plurality of seating level members.
The plurality of seating level member supports are arranged to be supported by associated lower stops when the lifting arrangements are in the lowermost position. When the lifting arrangements are operated to raise the rigid frame, the seating level member supports, and the seating levels thereon, are sequentially raised from the respective associated lower stops.
In one embodiment of this further aspect of the invention, there is provided a further rigid frame that is coupled to the rigid frame and arranged forward thereof for supporting at least a lower one of the seating level members. Additionally, there is provided a locking support arrangement that supports the further rigid frame. The locking support arrangement, in one embodiment, is manually locked when the seating level members have reached the desired height.